It is well known that application of a compound bearing fluorine-containing aliphatic groups on a solid substrate such as resins, resin compounds and fibers improves surface characteristics of the substrate, for example, non-tackiness, a leveling property, an anti-static property, a stain-proofing agent, an clouding or fog resistance, water- and oil-repellency, lubricity, etc.
The modification of the surface of the substrate is effected by applying the fluorine-containing compound on the surface or by compounding it in the substrate. However, application of the compound lacks durability while the compounding of the compound may deteriorate the inherent properties of the substrate.